Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications call switching and call connection.
Broadband systems provide telecommunications providers with many benefits, including greater bandwidth, more efficient use of bandwidth, and the ability to integrate voice, data, and video communications. These broadband systems provide callers with increased capabilities at lower costs.
The broadband systems may include both time division multiplex (TDM) devices and asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) devices. Multiple TDM devices in a network may be used to make connections to other networks or other devices in the network.
Often, these TDM devices have a single connection or trunk for user communications to the other communication devices. However, if the connection or trunk is damaged so that calls over the connection or trunk are interrupted or dropped, or if the bandwidth on the connection or trunk becomes fully used so that calls may not be connected over the connection or trunk, then calls must be rerouted through another TDM device. Unfortunately, typically calls must be rerouted at the source of the call through other connections. Thus, a system and method are needed to provide connections through TDM systems in a more efficient manner. The preset invention fulfills this need.
The present invention is directed to a system for connecting a call having user communications and call signaling. The system comprises a controllable time division multiplex matrix that is adapted to receive the user communications over a first connection, to receive a control message designating a second connection, and, in response to the control message, to connect the user communications to the second connection.
The present invention further is directed to a system for connecting a call having user communications and call signaling. The system comprises a signaling processor that is adapted to receive the call signaling, to process the call signaling to select a connection for the user communications, and to transmit a control message designating the selected connection. The system also has a controllable time division multiplex matrix that is adapted to receive the user communications, to receive the control message designating the selected connection, and, in response to the control message, to connect the user communications to the selected connection.
Further, the invention is directed to a system for connecting a call having user communications and call signaling. The system comprises a signaling processor that is adapted to receive the call signaling, to process the call signaling to select connections for the user communications, and to transmit control messages designating the selected connections. A controllable time division multiplex matrix is adapted to receive the user communications, to receive from the signaling processor a first control message designating a selected first connection, and, in response to the first control message, to connect the user communications to the selected first connection. An interworking unit is adapted to receive the user communications over the selected first connection, to receive from the signaling processor a second control message designating a selected second connection, and, in response to the second control message, to interwork the user communications to the selected second connection. A controllable asynchronous transfer mode matrix is adapted to receive the user communications over the second connection, to receive from the signaling processor a third control message designating a selected third connection, and, in response to the third control message, to connect the user communications to the selected third connection.
Further, the present invention is directed to a system for connecting a call having user communications and call signaling. The system comprises a signaling processor that is adapted to receive the call signaling, to process the call signaling to select a connection for the user communications, and to transmit a control message designating the selected connection. The system also has a controllable time division multiplex matrix that is adapted to receive the user communications, to receive from the signaling processor the control message designating a selected connection, and, in response to the control message, to connect the user communications to the selected connection. The system also has an interworking unit that is adapted to receive the user communications over the selected first connection and to interwork the user communications to a second connection.
Also, the present invention is directed to a system for connecting a call having user communications and call signaling. The system comprises a signaling processor that is adapted to receive the call signaling, to process the call signaling to select a connection for the user communications, and to transmit a control message designating the selected connection. A controllable time division multiplex matrix has a plurality of incoming connections over which to receive user communications and a plurality of outgoing connections over which to connect the user communications from the incoming connections. The controllable time division matrix is adapted to receive the user communications over a particular one of the incoming connections, to receive the control message designating the selected connection, and, in response to the control message, to connect the user communications to the selected connection. The selected connection is a particular one of the outgoing connections.
Still further, the present invention is directed to a method for connecting a call having user communications and call signaling. The call signaling is processed to select a connection for the call. The method comprises receiving the user communications over a time division multiplex connection at a time division multiplex matrix and receiving a control message at the time division multiplex matrix. In response to the control message, the user communications are connected to the selected connection. The selected connection comprises another time division multiplex connection. The time division multiplex matrix is on a platform separate from a device which processed the call signaling to select the connection.
Also, the present invention is directed to a method for connecting a call having user communications and call signaling. The method comprises processing the call signaling to select a connection for the call. A control message designating the connection is transmitted. The user communications are received at a time division multiplex matrix, and the control message is received at the time division multiplex matrix. In response to the control message, the user communications are connected to the selected connection.